Algo más
by suenaElRunRun
Summary: Ya la tenía dónde la quería, debajo de su cuerpo, indefensa. Agarró la katana y la presionó contra su cuello. Sangre. La odiaba. La odiaba tanto que quería hacerle algo más que matarla.
1. Algo más

**Algo más.**

_Ya la tenía dónde la quería, debajo de su cuerpo, indefensa. Agarró la katana y la presionó contra su cuello. Sangre. La odiaba. La odiaba tanto que quería hacerle algo más que matarla._

**-** Inspirado en la foto que aparece como portada.

_**Capítulo único**_

Era tan estúpida. Se había atrevido a hacerle frente una tercera vez ¿o cuarta vez? No lo sabía y no le importaba, estaba demasiado concentrado, analizando y obviando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Estaba en pleno conflicto con unos AMBU's de Konoha cuando ella apareció. No había dado señales de haberle notado, porque aún estaba acabando con dichos ninjas, sin embargo él sabía que ella sabía que él se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Así que ella esperó paciente, a que él se dignara a dirigirle una mirada. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, pudo mirar en sus ojos por un mínimo instante, aquella mirada de niña soñadora y acosadora que fue hace 4 años. Sin embargo fueron inmediatamente sustituidos por unos ojos marcados por las experiencias que no correspondían a una persona tan joven.

De repente una rabia intensa se apoderó de su mente; ella no tenía derecho a mirarlo de esa forma; ni siquiera podía comprender sus razones. Agitó su espada en el aire, creando un silbido al contacto del metal con el aire y combinado con el salpicar de la sangre en el suelo. Le apuntó con ella, instándola a prepararse. Ella sacó una mano de su capa conteniendo un kunai, aceptando el reto.

Lucharon en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido del metal chocando. Él parecía estar atacando, ella parecía estar defendiendo. Pero por un momento parecía que ella había aumentado su agresividad y ahora atacaba mientras él retrocedía. Ella le miraba a los ojos y él le sostenía la mirada. Parecía más una batalla entre dos colores muy diferentes, una batalla interior, más que una batalla con armas.

Pero ella tuvo un descuido y él aprovechó la situación. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que Él era la última persona con la que debía bajar la guardia?

Nunca.

Porque Él la hacía estúpida.

Ahora ya la tenía donde quería. Estaba inmovilizada y totalmente indefensa bajo su cuerpo. La katana rozaba su cuello y presionaba su piel blanca, amenazando con mancharla de color rojo. A pesar de que quería defenderse, no podía moverse. Él había usado aquella táctica infalible. Acercó apenas unos centímetros su cara y clavó con sus ojos rojos y negros en los suyos verdes. Ella sintió como si pudiese observar el propio infierno a través de sus ojos.

Luego, se separó y apartó la katana de su cuello. Clavó el arma en el suelo y agarró en vez el kunai que ella aún sostenía en su mano. Volvió a acercarse y ella cerró los ojos negándose a volver a estar tan cerca del infierno y temiendo que la ahogara en el mundo de desesperación que la cabeza tan retorcida de quién aún creía conocer podía crear. Sin embargo la sensación que sintió fue totalmente distinta. Sintió como sus labios eran prácticamente obligados a moverse y se atrevió a abrir los ojos, para cruzarse con los párpados pálidos y las pestañas negras y largas de su carcelero.

No supo como sobrellevarlo porque era lo último que se esperaba que él pudiera hacer, sin embargo, llegados a cierto punto no podía resistirse y cedió, dejándose llevar por un deseo que había aprendido a controlar, durante todos estos años. Pero la pequeña estancia en el paraíso fue interrumpida por el dolor, aquel que avisaba de que todavía te encontrabas en el mundo de los mortales.

Al lado de su hombro y por encima de su pecho derecho sentía como un arma, cuyo tacto metálico y frío reconocía, le rasgaba la piel. Pero no sentía como si fuese una cortada cualquiera, de hecho parecía tener cierta forma. Abrió los ojos y como pudo reconoció parte de la silueta del mismo símbolo que adornaba la espalda de su agresor. Un símbolo de sangre. Una cicatriz eterna.

Quiso gritar, pero él parecía tragarse sus gritos con cada beso, impidiendo que algún sonido se escapara de aquel intercambio de salivas y sensaciones extrañas. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se escurriera por su mejilla y el sabor salado interrumpió el letargo de su opresor, quién se separó y secó bruscamente la línea húmeda que dicha lágrima había dejado. Para entonces ella le miraba con miedo... un miedo que no podía explicar.

Él ya había dejado de herirla y ahora, se levantó un poco para mirarla detenidamente. Desde que la vio un pensamiento había cruzado por su cabeza y ahora, lo veía más claro que ahora. Ella estaba inmovilizada y a pesar de que él le agarraba las dos manos por detrás de su espalda con una de las suyas, ella no podía moverse y solo se retorcía patética y lentamente.

Todavía con el kunai en la mano, cortó de arriba a abajo la blusa que ella portaba. Su asombro fue reflejado en sus ojos que se abrieron más de lo normal y luego le miraron con interrogación, intentando encontrar la confirmación de la justificación del miedo que estaba sintiendo.

Él hizo lo mismo con el sujetador y observando la piel descubierta, aquella que por tantos años había visto pero que en esa zona en concreto se tornaba de un color más rosa a medida que ascendía hacía la sima de las montañas nevadas. En todo caso, se atrevió a probar... a probar la piel que sentía estremecer cada vez que la tocaba en el pasado, hace tantos años cuando su relación no era tan hostil como en ese momento.

Ella arqueó la cabeza cuando sintió el contacto sin poder evitar el escalofrío que le sacudió el cuerpo, cuando además una mano fría tocó exprimió su pecho. Por su parte él, intentaba memorizar en sus papilas gustativas el sabor que le comenzaba a obsesionar. Pero él era todo un ejemplo del autocontrol y se apartó, buscando los ojos de ella con la mirada. Ella evitaba mirarle a la cara y las mejillas se le habían puesto del mismo color que sus labios.

Sin apenas consciencia él se relamió los labios y ella pudo notarlo, pero intentó ignorarlo. Él usó el kunai para lo mismo que había hecho con su blusa y su ropa interior con sus ropas inferiores. Reconocía lo que veía porque aunque durante años nunca había prestado atención a aquellos cambios hormonales los cuales todo adolescente procuraba entender, estaba plenamente consciencia de la anatomía que se escondía debajo de las ropas de las chicas que conocía. Pero aún así se sintió inseguro, puesto que no era una tipa cualquiera, era ella...

No comprendía bien el proceso porque nunca se había sentido con la necesidad de estudiarlo, así que optó por seguir su instinto. Estimulación. Ahora si observaba con detenimiento a la chica debajo de su cuerpo, que arqueaba la espalda y giraba el rostro a un lado cerrando los ojos. Una ligerísima y sutil sonrisa de satisfacción, de aquellas que solía mostrar cuando tenía éxito en una misión, asomó por su rostro mientras observaba los resultados. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Sabía que los sonidos que se escapaban de sus labios, a pesar de sus intentos por permanecer en silencio, no eran de dolor, sino de la antítesis total de dicha palabra.

Ella no quería mirarle, estaba demasiado avergonzada. Pero a él eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Supo que su misión había tenido éxito cuando su mano estuvo demasiado mojada para seguir. Así que simplemente se preparó mentalmente para el siguiente y último paso. Se bajó los pantalones y esperó a que ella se dignara a mirarle. Y lo hizo. Le miró de una forma que no pudo descifrar. Pero no le importaba. Un calor se le había posado en el estómago y progresivamente había descendido, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más.

No fue generoso, ni siquiera fue dulce, ni amable. De hecho actuó como un desesperado y ella lo notó, porque emitió un gemido que parecía haber sido de dolor, pero él no le prestó atención. La nueva sensación era extraña la par de increíblemente placentera y en ese momento había perdido completamente sus cabales. No esperó ni siquiera a que ella dejase de removerse incómoda y comenzó a moverse con exasperación.

Era tan bestia que lograba sacudirla con cada embestida. Al principio se quejaba pero él se encargó de callarla. Se resistía pero él se encargó de reducirla. Poco a poco dejó de resistirse y él ya pudo relajarse. Comenzaba a sentirse débil y el sudor ahora le humedecía no solo la sien, sino los hombros y el pecho. Ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Dejó las manos de ella totalmente libres y con las suyas se apoyó para darse más movilidad. Pero estaba cansado, inmerso en una debilidad perfectamente combinada con el éxtasis. Aún moviéndose y sintiéndose mejor que nunca, dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de ella y hundió la cara entre sus pechos, en un patético intento de no demostrar la debilidad física y mental que en ese momento había borrado todo rastro del hombre sanguinario y cruel que había destrozado tantas vidas.

No pensaba en nada, no recordaba nada... No sentía nada más que aquel ardor y necesidad entre sus piernas, que aún palpitaba insatisfecho. Pero de repente, sintió un contacto desconocido en su cabeza. Eran las manos de ella. Le estaba acariciando la cabeza. Era otra sensación increíblemente placentera.

Ella ahora había comenzado a moverse junto con él y gemía con gusto, como si hacía unos minutos estuviera haciendo el amor con un novio de toda la vida y no con aquel hombre que había estado profanándola. Pero recordar quién era aquel hombre, lo cambiaba todo...

Después de unos minutos, ambos ya llegaron al límite y mientras ella quedó exhausta en el suelo, él lo hizo encima de su cuerpo. Sabía que le pesaba, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada por ello. Su respiración estaba agitada, desbordada y asmática. Pasó unos minutos descansando, sintiendo el pecho de la chica elevarse y descender debido a los movimientos respiratorios. Levantó la cabeza y la miró dormida.

Así que se levantó y observó por última vez su cuerpo desnudo, antes de coger su prenda superior y taparla con ella. Cogió su katana y decidido a irse, clavó su mirada en la marca que le había hecho. Y pensaba en la cicatriz que quedaría en su piel blanca para siempre. Pensaba en aquel relieve innatural que contrastaba en su piel blanca. Le había marcado como un ganado y esa marca era la prueba que SIEMPRE recordaría lo que había pasado ese día. Esa marca significaba, que era de su propiedad... y que, había sido él, y solo él, quién la había tocado como nunca nadie (y ya se encargaría él de mantenerlo) la tocaría de la misma forma. Era ella suya... y esa marca era la única y rotunda prueba...

_Porque la odiaba, la odiaba tanto que quería hacerle algo más que matarla. _

**_Fin_**


	2. Presagio

_Bueno, como los que comentaron me dijeron si podía seguirlo... pues nada, aquí está. Espero que no os arrepintáis de pedirlo :)_

_..._

**Capítulo 2**

**Presagio**

* * *

― ¡¿Dónde está?!

Entró en el despacho echo una furia, dando un portazo que casi agrieta las paredes mal construidas. Quien se asomó por la puerta y entró sin ninguna educación, estrelló sus manos en el escritorio provocando un estruendo comparable a cuando abrió la puerta. Iba vestido con ropa de hospital y estaba completamente vendado de muñecas a hombros y de tobillos a cuello. Una venda amarillenta rodeaba su cabeza.

― ¡¿Dónde... está?! ― repitió con una pausa inquietante. La mujer que le daba la espaldas mientras miraba por la ventana ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

― No lo sé.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ― volvió a rugir mientras temblaba, controlándose por no golpear a quien no debía y no lo merecía.

― No pudimos encontrarle. Desapareció.

La mujer al fin se dio la vuelta y le encaró. Su rostro había dejado de ser joven y unas arrugas bastante llamativas estropeaban su aún hermoso rostro. Se sentó con calma en su silla y se cruzó de brazos. Volvió a encararlo. El chico todavía temblaba de furia y tenía una mirada de completa rabia. Parecía taladrar con la mirada a aquella mujer que no tenía la culpa de nada.

― De todas formas seguiremos con la búsqueda. Estate tranquilo por ahora y no hagas nada estúpido.

El chico chistó, demostrando su desacuerdo. Si no había salido en busca de aquel hombre al que tantas ganas tenía de golpear hasta la muerte, era porque sabía que no era bueno para su salud física y menos para su salud mental. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera tranquilo en esa situación.

― Vuelve al hospital, ella despertará dentro de poco.

Fue la frase de sentencia que dio la mujer, antes de indicarle con la mano que se fuera. Dio un giro de 180º en su silla y volvió a observar la ciudad, dando por terminada rotundamente la conversación.

El chico al escuchar ''ella'' se relajó enseguida y dando un hondo suspiro para dejar salir toda la frustración que sentía, se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido.

* * *

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta que le habían indicado en información, dudó durante un largo rato si lo más conveniente era entrar. En cierto modo temía que reaccionara mal al verle; porque se sentía culpable y de la misma manera pensaba que ella le echaría la culpa a él. Pero exhaló profundo, como si el aire estuviese sobrado de valor y dio un toque lo más suave posible pero sonoro en la puerta.

― ¿Sakura-chan? ― no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta y entonces decidió entrar, pensando que aún no había despertado.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lo más lento que pudo, evitando hacer el mínimo ruido. Sus ojos automáticamente se dirigieron a la camilla que contendría a su paciente, pero estaba vacía. Rodó los ojos hasta la ventana y entonces la vio ahí. La volvió a llamar esperando alguna respuesta que no llegó. Vacilando se acercó a ella y se paró lo suficientemente cerca para que sintiera su presencia. De nuevo esperó una reacción que no llegó.

Mientras seguía vacilando si estaba en el momento adecuado le colocó la mano en el hombro y entonces ella tembló, tensándose. La misma vibración le hizo quitar la mano automáticamente. Sabía lo que había pasado y no le extrañaba ese tipo de reacción.

― ¿Ya se ha despertado?

Sintió la voz de la misma mujer de hacía unas horas y se volteó para asentir. La rubia entró completamente a la habitación y miró con impotencia a la chica que aún seguía ignorando la presencia de ellos.

― Sakura... ¿estás bien?

Esta vez ambos vieron como movía la cabeza asintiendo. Fue un progreso. El chico suspiró simulando una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba a la mujer cerca de la puerta. Pero la rubia no estaba sonriendo ni de cerca, de hecho estaba tan seria, que el chico se asustó.

― Te hemos hecho unos... exámenes y... los resultados son... bueno... es difícil de asumir... ― la mujer hizo una pausa más o menos larga y volvió a hablar―. Sakura- ―pero fue interrumpida por la chica, que habló por primera vez.

― Ya lo sé... soy médico. Ya lo sé...

Pero el chico no comprendía bien hasta que notó como ella se llevaba las manos al vientre. Él no era tan estúpido como para no saber lo que significaba y sus ojos templaron. De repente tenía miedo. No por él, sino por ella.

― Vas a...

― Sí.

Sencilla, directa y concisa. Una respuesta tajante y determinante. La mujer no se esforzó por replicar nada y simplemente se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Por su parte, el chico seguía temblando. Se atrevió a volver a colocar una mano en su hombro pero fue llamado por la voz de la chica.

― Naruto...

Aunque no le veía el rostro el simple hecho de como salió su voz le hizo temblar más. El miedo se incrementó y ya no pudo aguantar más cuando ella se dio la vuelta. Tenía los dientes superiores conteniendo un labio que temblaba sin control por mucho que intentara disimularlo. Su cara además de llena de heridas estaba totalmente manchada por lágrimas. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico y dejó salir todos sus sentimientos. Él a su vez la abrazó al instante, con una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza, apretándola contra su pecho para silenciar el llanto. Como si aquello fuese la solución.

Era horrible escucharla llorar.

No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar él también y a mojar su cabello como mismo ella estaba mojando su camisa. Solo pudo mencionar entre temblores y palabras atragantadas:

― No te dejaré sola.

* * *

― *12 años después* ―

* * *

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento se encuentran tres chicos. Cada uno diferente del otro. Dos niños y una niña. Uno de ellos tiene pelo castaño y los ojos intensamente azules y va vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta desmangada. Tiene porte despreocupada, relajada y está apoyado en un árbol. La niña tiene el pelo rubio cenizo y ojos marrones, va vestida con shorts negros muy pegados hasta la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes, además tiene guantes que descubren sus dedos. Tiene una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. El último niño tiene el pelo muy negro y ojos verdes. Va vestido de negro, con camiseta de mangas y pantalones hasta las rodillas. Tiene una mirada fría y seria que combina con su sonrisa arrogante.

El niño moreno y la niña rubia miran las cinco dianas con los kunais clavados justamente y sin alejarse ni un milímetro en el círculo relleno de color negro en el medio. La niña observa con admiración.

― ¡Genial!

El niño moreno agranda la sonrisa y de repente aporta una posición de héroe. Cada mano a un lado de su cadera y con la barbilla mirando al cielo. La mirada fría desaparece y en su lugar aparece una cargada de emociones.

― ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, Nanami? Todos justo en el centro ―dice con orgullo para sí mismo mientras ríe con complacencia.

― ¡Eres genial Eita-kun! ―el brillo de los ojos de la niña demuestra la enorme admiración que profesa al chico, sin embargo de repente se pone totalmente seria―. Pero yo puedo hacerlo aún mejor...

La niña tan rápida como segura, agarra los kunais y los lanza, clavándolos todos en una misma diana, haciendo un círculo perfecto alrededor del círculo más pequeño que marca la máxima puntuación. Todo en menos de 5 segundos. Aterriza y adopta la misma postura de héroe que tenía el otro chico, mientra sonríe con falsa arrogancia.

― Admito que casi eres tan genial como yo ―dice el chico fingiendo indignación pero comenzando a reír con soltura.

Ambos ríen, mientras que el otro chico recostado al árbol abre los ojos y mira las hojas de los árboles ser movidas por el viento.

― ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento?...

* * *

Cambiados de escenario están los mismos chicos. Ahora están en un bar comiendo. El niño moreno y la niña discuten sobre algún tema trivial mientras que el otro niño de pelo castaño come sin decir palabra. Se nota que es bastante callado.

― Oye, ¿y cómo dices que pasó? ―pregunta la niña con intriga mientras se acerca para verle mejor la cara.

― Pues estaba mi madre frente a ese villano que hacía poco se escondía dentro de una marioneta. Me contó que había sido una lucha larga y casi muere envenenada, pero que gracias a la ayuda la abuela Chiyo pudo vencerlo y sacarle una jugosa información.

― ¿Te contó cuál?

― No, mi madre me dijo que no era necesario que yo la conociera y que de todas formas no se acordaba.

― Hmp, deberías estar orgulloso de ser su hijo ― habla con ellos por primera vez el chico castaño―. Mi padre me ha dicho que es una de las kunoishis más talentosas del mundo y que fue discípula muy apreciada de la Quinta Hokage.

― Lo estoy, Itsuki ―dice el chico sonriendo―, espero que algún día sea tan fuerte como ella.

― Y yo espero que algún día sea mi suegra.

― ¡O-oye! ―ante la cara sugerente y picarona Eita se sonroja violentamente y la chica comienza a reírse. El chico moreno también ríe aunque de forma más disimulada.

De repente por la entrada entra un hombre de entre 27 y 29 años vestido como un ninja oficial de la villa. La banda con la placa metálica en su frente con el grabado de la hoja brilla al darle las luces.

― ¡Lee-sensei! ―dicen a coro el moreno y la rubia mientras que el castaño solo saluda moviendo la cabeza.

― ¡¿Cómo está vuestra llama de la juventud?! ―grita emocionado Rock Lee, con aquella pose que hace tanto tiempo aprendió de su maestro, ahora AMBU cualificado como su discípulo.

― Le he vuelto a dar una lección a este ―comenta la chica sonriendo mientras le da un codazo al niño moreno.

― Así me gusta. He venido a avisaros, que tenéis una misión así que levantaos e id a la torre del Hokage.

Los chicos se levantan, y salen por la puerta pero ven que su maestro se sienta en la barra del bar y no les segue.

― ¿No viene? ―pregunta la chica.

― No, yo tengo otra misión. Vosotros iréis con otra persona.

* * *

Los chicos van directamente a la oficina del Hokage como Rock Lee les había indicado. La torre mantiene el mismo porte que hacía unos años, aunque su estructura había cambiado bastante. Es mucho más grande y tiene más habitaciones además de la amplitud del pasillo.

Los Chunin llegan a la puerta en lo más alto, la que tiene bien grandes las letras ''Oficina del Hokage''. El niño moreno abre los ojos y se asombra al reconocer la espalda de la mujer que está de pie frente al escritorio del Hokage.

― ¿Mamá?

― Sakura-sensei, Eita-kun ―la mujer se da la vuelta sonriendo ampliamente a su hijo, mientras este se acerca junto a sus compañeros―. Mi futura nuera ―dice la mujer sonriendo con picardía a la rubia que le devuelve la sonrisa, Eita se vuelve a sonrojar.

― ¡Vosotras dos os habéis puesto de acuerdo para avergonzarme! ―las señala acusadoramente mientras ella ríen.

― Bueno ya, ya, haced caso a mi presencia.

De su silla se levanta el Sexto Hokage con porte de liderazgo. Sus cabellos rubios, dorados y alborotados, más largos desde la juventud son presionados por una banda negra que tiene la usual banda metálica, solo que en su frente parece relucir más que de costumbre. El fuego de la larga capa negra y naranja con los colores invertidos parece ondular con elegancia al momento que se levanta.

Los tres chicos se ponen firmes mientras esperan que Naruto hable.

― Bien... ahora que tengo vuestra atención... ¡Eita! ―de repente da un salto y llega donde el susodicho mientras le hace un capón en la cabeza mientras que le despeina.

― ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Para! ―se queja el chico mientras que intenta sacárselo de encima, pero era obvio que el hombre tenía muchísima más fuerza.

― Hokage-sama... ―la voz de la única ''adulta'' aparentemente en esa habitación, suena como una sutil advertencia, lo que provoca que el representante de la villa adopte la postura seria anterior.

― Ejem ―se aclara la garganta mientras pone su rostro serio―. Hoy os daré una nueva misión con el objetivo de que mejoréis vuestras habilidades. Es de rango C.

― ¿Tan poco? ―se queja Eita y Nanami hace un puchero decepcionada.

― Es la máxima que mi consciencia me permite darle a un Chunin, de hecho me estoy arriesgando.

― Vaya... ―se vuelve a quejar Eita.

― Bueno, tendréis que ir a llevar unos documentos bastante importantes a la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla en el País del Agua y, obviamente, volver sanos y salvos ―dice mientras rodea su escritorio para sacar de uno de los cajones un pergamino bien doblado y atado con un lazo rojo granate.

― Saldréis mañana en la mañana y deberíais volver dentro unos 3 días ―todos asintieron

* * *

Es tan temprano que el Sol ni siquiera ha dado la cara y solo unos rayos tenues, anaranjados y difuminados se cuelan por entre las copas de los árboles que preceden a la enorme entrada de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Falta uno de los integrantes del grupo, ya que parece que Nanami se ha quedado dormida como tantas otras veces. Los tres ninjas esperan, algunos más impacientes que otros.

― ¡¿Por qué siempre tarda tanto?! ―se queja Eita a Itsuki, que está muy relajado apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

― Porque se acuesta tarde ―respondió con parsimonia el castaño.

Es tan temprano que el Sol ni siquiera ha dado la cara y solo unos rayos tenues, anaranjados y difuminados se cuelan por entre las copas de los árboles que preceden a la enorme entrada de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Falta uno de los integrantes del grupo, ya que parece que Nanami se ha quedado dormida como tantas otras veces. Los tres ninjas esperan, algunos más impacientes que otros.

― ¡¿Por qué siempre tarda tanto?! ―se queja Eita a Itsuki, que está muy relajado apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

― Porque se acuesta tarde ―respondió con parsimonía el castaño.

― ¡Chicos! ¡Sakura-sensei! ―la chica viene corriendo hasta llegar a ellos y se para a descansar mientras se excusa por haberse quedado dormida. Los demás la regañan.

Los cuatro shinobis emprenden su viaje hacia la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas saltando entre los árboles para llegar más rápido. En varias horas llegan a la frontera que divide el País del Fuego con las aldeas intermedias entre el País de la Tierra y el País del Fuego, sin embargo aún les queda un largo camino por recorrer. Por ello, llegando ya en la tarde a una de esas pequeñas aldeas intermedias deciden quedarse para retomar el camino al amanecer. Por muy rápidos que sean el recorrido es muy largo y agotador, considerando además que tres de los ninjas son niños de 12 años.

Se quedan en una posada bastante aceptable que pagan para solo una noche.

― Bueno chicos, yo iré a hacer cosas de mayores ―dice la pelirrosa sonriéndoles―, así que vosotros tenéis libertad para hacer lo que queráis, pero controlaros, que no quiero que seáis como el Hokage, que siempre se metía en líos ―la chica recuerda hace años todos los problemas que ocasionaba el Uzumaki y niega con la cabeza con melancolía.

― Tranquila, Sakura-sensei, yo cuido de los niños ―dice Itsuki adoptando pose de responsabilidad mientras los otros le sacan la lengua.

Sakura sonríe y se va de la posada.

― Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos? ―pregunta Eita.

― He oído que por aquí hay un lago precioso, podemos ir a bañarnos ―sugiera Nanami que adora el agua, una característica acorde a su nombre y los chicos asienten.

* * *

A Sakura se la ve caminando por la aldea mientras busca algún bar donde echarse unos tragos del sake tan sabroso que su maestra le había hecho probar y que tan bien le sentaba en las misiones. Parecía ser una aldea tranquila, de esas que se quedaron al margen de la guerra que azotó a los Cinco Grandes Países y que tantos estragos y tanta población arrebató.

Estuvo caminando un rato hasta que se sintió incómoda y entró en el primer bar que vio a su derecha. Dentro el ambiente parece tranquilo y casual, aunque un poco ordinario. Hay una barra de algún tipo de piedra de color negro sostenida por un soporte de madera. El soporte de las sillas son de madera a juego con el soporte de la barra, mientras que lo que viene a ser el asiento es de alguna tela de calidad relativamente buena de color negro. Más allá, mesas y sillas de la misma madera. En una esquina hay una puerta que indica los baños y en otra esquina un escenario donde apenas 4 músicos tocan una relajante balada.

Sakura se sienta frente a la barra y hace un gesto al camarero para que le atienda. Pide sake y este enseguida coge una botella y sirve el líquido amargo en un vaso.

― ¿Ninja de Konoha? ―dice el camarero mientras le sirve la bebida, ella asienta―. Debo darte las gracias. Por vuestras acciones esta pequeña zona se mantuvo ajena a la gran guerra; podría haber arrasado con nosotros.

― Gracias a ti. Era nuestra obligación defender a todos los países en general ―dice mientras sonríe y da un trago.

El hombre sonríe, pero de repente se pone serio.

― Precisamente por ser de Konoha... le advierto que no se deje llevar por la aparente tranquilidad de esta aldea ―Sakura de repente se muestra curiosa ante la advertencia―, últimamente se han visto rondando por ahí a ciertos sujetos sospechosos. Manténgase alerta, por favor.

― Gracias... ―ella responde casi susurrando, pero que el hombre puede reconocer el agradecimiento por el movimiento de sus labios, antes de ir a atender a otro cliente.

¿Eran aquellos supuestos sospechosos los responsables de la incomodidad que sentía?

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas horas y el atardecer había dado paso a la noche. En el bosque no muy alejado de la aldea, donde el lago antes mencionado se encuentra, están a orillas del lago acostados mientras miran las estrellas. Están acostados en círculo, Nanami sonríe enseñando los dientes.

― ¿No os gustaría quedaros mirando a este cielo para siempre? ―dice ella.

― Pues no, preferiría entrenar y así llegar a ser un médico como mi madre ―dice Eita levantando una

― Acabas de joderme el momento... ―Nanami chista y hace una mueca de enojo, pero le da la razón―. Estoy segura de que algún día lo lograrás... ―pero a ella le encanta molestarle, así que sonríe con arrogancia esta vez―, pero nunca podrás superarme a mí.

― ¡No podrás decir lo mismo cuando pasen los años! ―el chico abre un ojo y la mira desafiante mientras ella sigue riendo―. ¡Estaré por encima de ti!

― Chicos...

― ¡Ja! Ni que fueses siquiera a igualarme.

― ¿Me estás desafiando? ―totalmente ofendido y picado se levanta y la mira por encima del hombro, ella le imita.

― No, estoy confirmando.

― ¡Chicos!

― ¡¿Qué pasa?! ―responden a coro percatándose de que Itsuki está de pie mirando a los alrededores.

― Alguien se acerca...

Ambos chicos se ponen en alerta mientras también miran a todos lados. Está demasiado oscuro y la luz de la luna y las estrellas no es suficiente para ofrecer una visión clara. Itsuki tiene los sentidos mejor desarrollados del grupo.

― ¡Saltad!

Los tres saltan antes de que una explosión ocurre en un diámetro bastante amplio pero no logra alcanzarles. De entre las sombras aparece un hombre con una capucha negra y una sonrisa asquerosa y cínica.

― Vaya, vaya... buenos reflejos muchacho.

― ¿Quién eres? ―dice Itsuki mientras los tres sacan un kunai de sus bolsos.

― No necesitáis saberlo. Solo dadme el pergamino ―el hombre hace una demanda con su mano y los chicos automáticamente se ponen en posición de ataque.

― No lo tenemos ―dice ella.

― Y aunque lo tuviésemos no te lo daríamos ―dice Eita.

― No seáis imprudentes... no hay nada que unos Genin puedan hacer contra mí...

― ¡No estés tan seguro!

Eita, impaciente y emocionado por conocer a su primer oponente poderoso se lanza contra él. Pero el hombre desaparece en un pestañeo. Mira a todos lados buscándolo, pero se ve obligado a girarse cuando escucha el grito desgarrador de la única miembro del grupo. Quería pensar que sus ojos le engañaban cuando vio a Nanami ser atravesada por una espada de enormes dimensiones dejándole un agujero enorme en el pecho. Cayó automáticamente al suelo mientras un charco de sangre manchaba de rojo la hierba.

Eita, con los ojos muy abiertos corre hacia ella y la zarandea en una vaga esperanza de que esté viva pero sus ojos sin vida le arrancan todas esperanzas.

― Nanami... ¡Itsuki! ―de repente recuerda a su compañero y da un giro de 180 grados sin encontrarle, pero luego de completar el ángulo de 360 grados y dirigir su vista al lado se encuentran el cuerpo de Itsuki flotando rodeado completamente de rojo cerca de la orilla y con una mirada de horror en el rostro.

― Itasuki... Nanami...

Susurra con horror y miedo, preso de la desesperación. Mira a todos lados con una cara desfigurada por el horror y la rabia y dejando escapar un grito de una desastrosa combinación de estas emociones sus ojos se tiñen de rojo una vez los abre.

― ¡WOW! ¡No puede ser!...

Escucha detrás de sí la risa de asombro del hombre al tiempo que se gira y se encuentra al sujeto luchando con sus dos compañeros. Confundido y todavía preso de la rabia se lanza contra el tipo que se queda maravillado observando los ojos del muchacho. No consigue asestarle el golpe pero deja un cráter bastante considerable en el sitio que antes ocupaba.

El sujeto suelta una estruendosa carcajada cargada de admiración.

― Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba. ¡Qué suerte tengo!

* * *

Sakura camina por la calle oscura y casi desierta de la aldea. Parece que ahí todos acostumbran a irse temprano a la cama. Sigue caminando cuando vuelve a sentirse incómoda. Gira en una esquina, sin esperarse que en realidad no hay más calle, sino un callejón sin salida. Se encoje de hombros y da media vuelta, pero de repente se para.

― Así que eres tú esta molesta presencia que llevo sintiendo desde esta tarde...

Comenta al tiempo que vuelve a girar, encontrándose con un sujeto encapuchado y muy bien oculto al final del callejón. El sujeto da varios pasos para acercarse, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

― También estoy segura de que eres uno de esos sujetos sospechosos que mencionó el tabernero.

― Escucha lo que tengo que decirte... ―el sujeto suelta una voz ronca y pastosa, como si le diese pereza hablar.

― No tengo por qué escuchar algo de un extraño. Dime tu nombre primero.

― No necesitas saberlo...

― Entonces tampoco necesito escucharte ―dispuesta a irse escuchó algo del hombre que la dejó helada.

― Tu hijo está en peligro...

― ¿Cómo dices? ―le mira extrañada.

― Que tú hijo está en peligro, ahora mismo...

Sakura chista con molestia y preocupación, mientras le da la espalda al sujeto y concentrando todo el chakra en sus pies, desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos del lugar, yendo tan rápido como el viento hacia el lago donde sabía que estarían los chicos.

* * *

Al llegar lo único que se encuentra son restos de árboles y tierra y hierba levantadas por todos lados. Divisa entre su confusión y el follón los cuerpos de Nanami e Itsuki.

― ¡Eh, responded! ―los zarandea logrando que Nanami vuelva a la consciencia―. ¡¿Qué ha pasado, Nanami?!

― Eita-kun... se lo han llevado ―habla con dificultad, Sakura nota que tiene heridas por todos lados así que la cura mientras la sostiene.

― ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién se lo ha llevado?!

― Sus ojos...

...

_Bueno... como tengo tanto estrés por exámenes y esas cosas, he disidido seguirlo, ya que así me entretengo y me relajo. Además creo que puedo sacarle mucho jugo a esto... aunque no sea nada muy original que digamos, pero bueno. No prometo nada, pero por ahora tengo varias ideas en la cabeza para continuarlo, aunque no será muy largo, pero los capítulos si. Luego si eso le cambio el título para que sea más remático. Nos vemos :)_


End file.
